


Almost lost you - day 23 - rimming

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [23]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Caretaking, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Rimming, Vampires, a bit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Eric tried to move, into a touch, away from too much sensation, Godric ordered him not to, held him still, so all Eric could do was lay there and allow Godric to taste him everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost lost you - day 23 - rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. She pointed me in just the right direction to turn this story into something I dare to publish.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Eric and Godric had gotten themselves into a fight with werewolves - Eric’s first, and he had underestimated their strength and speed. Oh, they had still won against the wolves, but Eric had been hurt badly, the worst Godric had seen him, and had needed to feed on the dead shifters to heal. And even with the fresh blood it had taken way too long for his body to repair all of the damage, so Godric had picked him up and carried him to their hiding place. 

“You could have been killed.” Godric looked scared and relieved at the same time, he kept scanning Eric’s body for any remaining damage. 

“I’m fine now.” Eric tried to get out of Godric’s grip, it was embarrassing to be carried around like a child - even if there was nobody here to see. 

“Don’t!” Godric’s grip tightened, and Eric stilled. He had learned not to argue with Godric when he used that tone of voice. So he let himself be carried all the way home, inside, and then lowered onto their sleeping pallet. He allowed Godric to carefully remove his torn and bloodied clothes and held still under his searching gaze. “Stay right there!” Another order. 

Then Godric was gone at vampire speed, leaving Eric alone, wondering what was going on - but not for long. He was back a moment later, with a pot full of water - probably from the nearby river. And where exactly did the pot come from? Didn’t matter, because now Godric stripped out of his own tunic, tore it apart and used the pieces to slowly, carefully clean Eric’s body. His hands were gentle, caressing as much as cleaning, dragged the wet cloth over every part of Eric’s body. He didn’t speak. And didn’t stop until every bit of dirt and dried blood was gone and he could see that Eric’s skin was whole again, no traces of any injury left.

Godric’s hands were strong, moved without hesitation, arranged Eric’s limbs the way he needed to reach everywhere. It felt good to be touched like that and, even if Godric’s ongoing silence was strange and slightly scaring him, Eric relaxed under the gentle ministrations. Eric didn’t know what to say either, so he just closed his eyes and gave himself over to whatever Godric needed to do. The water was cool against Eric’s skin, but even that was pleasant after the heat of the battle, and all that attention from his maker made Eric feel special and loved and cared for. 

Eric could feel his cock stir between his legs, but Godric ignored it. He still didn’t speak and silenced every attempt Eric made to talk to him with a gentle finger pressed to Eric’s lips. Eric wanted to beg for more, to ask for a kiss, wanted to touch himself, but Godric didn’t let him. Usually Godric talked to Eric, whispered declarations of lust or love, wanted to hear Eric do the same - or hear him beg and moan and whimper. But not today, Godric was strangely focussed on cleaning and touching Eric, but he didn’t say a word, didn’t even tell Eric what to do or not to do. 

It was eerie to see Godric act so different, it made the hair on the back of Eric’s neck stand up, no matter how pleasurable Godric’s touches felt. And yet his body reacted to the touch, Eric could feel arousal pool in his belly, little waves of pleasure going from wherever Godric touched into his cock. And still Godric ignored completely what his ministrations were doing to Eric, just started at him intently as if he could see through his skin, find any lingering damage underneath. He still didn’t speak and Eric didn’t dare to, fascinated and intimidated by his maker’s strange behaviour.

Once Eric was clean - or as clean as he could get without a proper bath, Godric began, just as carefully, to kiss and lick along every part of Eric’s body that had been injured. And there were far more of those than Eric wanted to acknowledge. Godric’s lips travelled over Eric’s left shoulder, then he licked a stripe down Eric’s arm to his elbow, spent some time kissing and licking and nibbling on Eric’s forearm where a werewolf had dug in his teeth. Eric moaned at the sensation, soft and careful teasing, almost tickling, contrasting with light bites, not painful. Then Godric slowly licked his way up again, across Eric’s chest, to the right side of his abdomen where he’d had sustained another nasty wound during the fight - now healed without leaving a trace. Yet Godric found it unerringly and teased the still more sensitive skin there until Eric thought he couldn’t stand it a second longer. No matter why Godric was doing this, it felt good and Eric’s arousal was growing. He writhed impatiently, begged for more with actions and words, but was stilled by Godric’s hands pressing him down. 

“Hold still!” 

Again, Eric couldn’t help but obey, no matter how much he wanted to move. There was just something about this tone of voice that made him want to submit to whatever Godric asked of him. Eric gave himself over to the loving, careful exploration of his body, forced himself to hold still. His gasps and moans got louder, turned into pleading sounds, his arousal was getting stronger, hotter.

After what seemed like an eternity, Godric’s caresses began to feel less desperate and he instead teased and licked all the sensitive places on Eric’s body, driving him out of his mind with lust. Every time Eric tried to move, into a touch, away from too much sensation, Godric ordered him not to, held him still, so all Eric could do was lay there and allow Godric to taste him everywhere. 

Finally Godric had reached the insides of Eric’s thighs, was licking and nibbling his way up and down the sensitive skin there. Eric was moaning desperately now, kept begging Godric for release, but Godric just continued his slow and torturous exploration of Eric’s body. Now he licked along the crease where Eric’s thigh met his hip, avoided Eric’s painfully hard and leaking cock, then nibbled below Eric’s hipbone on the opposite side. Eric’s hands were clenched into their bedding and he was begging constantly now, a steady stream of words tumbling out of his mouth. Eric didn’t know exactly what he was pleading for - or why he didn’t move just because Godric had asked it of him. It just felt right to do so, no matter how difficult it was, no matter how much he wanted, needed, release. 

His legs were pushed apart and up, until Eric’s feet rested on the mattress. Then Godric licked over his balls, once, twice, and Eric almost sobbed at the sudden pleasure surging through his body at the sensation. Gentle fingers lifted his balls and Godric licked behind them, nibbled on the sensitive skin there. Involuntarily Eric lifted his hips to give Godric better access, to get more of whatever it was he wanted to do - and this time Godric didn’t tell him not to move. Instead Godric pushed Eric’s legs up even further, exposed him completely and kept licking and nibbling softly, moving further away from his balls. Oh, this was new, felt good. Godric’s tongue gliding wetly over Eric’s hole, licking, pushing. Eric moaned at the gentle pressure, so different from a finger or Godric’s cock, but just as pleasurable. A few more strokes of that wicked tongue, then it was gone and Eric whined at the loss - though not for long. Godric was now licking up Eric’s cock and pushing one slick finger into him at the same time, making Eric whine for entirely different reasons. He was so close already, didn’t know how much more teasing he could stand - and yet it felt so good, he never wanted it to end.

Another finger joined the first, Godric’s lips closed around Eric’s cock, moved down. Eric’s legs dropped back on the pallet, and mindlessly he tried to get more - take Godric’s fingers deeper, push further into Godric’s mouth, feel his tongue, yes, right there. He arched his back, pleasure surging through his body in stronger and stronger waves, sweeping him away. Then he was gone, spilling down Godric’s throat, clenching around his fingers. His whole body shook from the intensity of his orgasm, and still Godric was sucking and moving his fingers. 

“Godric!” He sobbed out, overwhelmed, pleading.

Godric immediately let Eric’s softening cock slip from his mouth and gently withdrew his fingers. Then he slid up until he was on top of Eric, holding him, murmuring half-heard endearments and promises against Eric’s throat. Eric wrapped his arms around Godric, pulled him even closer. He couldn’t make out all of what Godric said, most of it was in a language Eric didn’t understand, hadn’t ever heard before. But he could hear Godric’s distress in his desperate tone of voice, could tell how scared he had been of losing Eric, how relieved he was that Eric was fine. 

On any other night he would have made sure to give Godric just as much pleasure as Godric had given him, but tonight that wasn’t important. This hadn’t been about sex, Eric realised. It had been a way for Godric to make sure Eric was okay, was here, was still his. Eric knew how scared he would have been if Godric had been hurt that badly, so he just kept holding on to his maker and whispered reassurances of his own.


End file.
